1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device supplying a common voltage thereto, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as one type of flat panel display, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has become popular since OLEDs have the advantages of requiring a low driving voltage, being relatively light weight and slim, having a wide viewing angle, having a high pixel response speed, and other positive attributes.
The OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer formed on an insulating substrate. The organic light emitting layer receives an electron from a common electrode and a hole from a pixel electrode to generate light. The common electrode is formed over an entire display area after the organic light emitting layer is formed. The common electrode is formed under restricted conditions since the organic light emitting layer is liable to be damaged by heat. In a top emission type display, the common electrode should be transparent. Accordingly, it is difficult to form the common electrode having a small resistance.
The common voltage should be supplied in various directions in order to efficiently supply a common voltage to the common electrode having a relatively large resistance. Accordingly, a configuration for supplying the common voltage becomes complicated, and the size of an insulating substrate increases to supply the common voltage.